muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Neighborhood Street Party
Neighborhood Street Party is a parade that debuted on April 30, 2011 at Sesame Place, replacing The Rock Around the Block Parade. A nighttime version of the parade was introduced on June 18, 2011. It was directed and written by Sherri-Lynn Draper. in 2018, the parade was introduced at the SeaWorld parks in San Antonio and San Diego under the name Sesame Street Party Parade. The floats in this version were re-constructed and some of the characters moved places. Murray Monster also doesn't appear in this version. The parade was eventually introduced to SeaWorld Orlando in 2019 under the same name as part of the opening of a Sesame Street themed area in the park. The Orlando version is however missing some floats. Official description: Floats The parade contains nine floats. The characters however will move from float to float so they don't have a specific location. * Opening: Added in 2015. The parade begins with Big Bird and other walk-around characters (normally Rosita, Zoe and Telly Monster), followed by a float that represents a Sesame Street building. The float's LED screen displays video, pictures, and has a "Welcome to the Neighborhood" sign. The SeaWorld Orlando version of the parade excludes this float. * Sunny Days: This float used to lead the parade, but with the introduction of the previous float in 2015 it has become the second. This float features a large inflatable smiling sun with sculptures of vegetables, a tree, a fire hydrant, a dog house with an animatronic Barkley inside and the Sesame Street sign. * Swing-Set: The float is decked with stars, flowers and butterflies. On the top of the staircase is a roof-covered swing set. Abby Cadabby normally rides this float. * Hooper's Store: A small wall-less replica of Hooper's Store, with two chairs and a table inside. Bert and Ernie normally ride this float. In the SeaWorld Orlando version has this as the second-to-last float, replacing the Slide float. * Oscar's Trash Can: With a trash and junk theme, Oscar's very own trash can is on the top with of course, Oscar the Grouch inside. * Letter Bugs: This float has a section for characters to stand on, and at the back, various letters of the alphabet being carried around by bugs. Elmo and Prairie Dawn normally ride this float. * Cookie Jar: A motorized jar of cookies, usually with Cookie Monster riding. * Count von Count's castle: An inflatable replica of the Count's Castle adorned with gargoyles appears on this float with Count von Count himself riding. * Slide: A yellow curly slide on a flower-covered float, normally ridden by Murray Monster. The float is excluded from the SeaWorld Orlando version. * Finale: The parade ends with three bikers (two live performers and Super Grover) leading the ways to a float that represents the doors to 123 Sesame Street. A giant inflatable Elmo is seen holding face balloons (previously, they were lollipops) and next to him are models of Baby David and Dorothy. The back of the float has the Sesame Street logo. Neighborhood Street Party 1.jpg Neighborhood Street Party 2.jpg Neighborhood Street Party 3.jpg Neighborhood Street Party 4.jpg Soundtrack Jon Baker composed music for the parade. * "Walk This Way" * "No Matter What Your Language" * "Count It Higher" * "Move Your Body" (Hi-5) * "Jump" (Flo Rida)/"Apache On It" (Sugarhill Gang) The Neighborhood Street Party Halloween Parade As part of The Count's Halloween Spooktacular, the parade transforms into a Halloween parade during the month of October and features floats and music for the season. Many of the walk-around characters also appear in Halloween costumes for the parade (such as Elmo as an astronaut, Rosita as Little Red Riding Hood, Bert and Ernie as pirates, Abby Cadabby as a princess, Zoe as a witch, Grover as Super Grover, and Telly as Indiana Jones). ;Songs: *"Meet Me on Sesame Street" sung by the cast *Medley: sung by Big Bird and the cast *"Ghostbusters" / "10 Little Ghosties" sung by Count von Count *"Do You Belive in Magic" sung by Abby Cadabby *"Jack O' Lantern Jump" by Grover and the cast *"This Is Halloween" (from The Nightmare Before Christmas) sung by Murray and Telly *Dance break: "The Munsters Theme" (instrumental) *"Things That Go Bump in the Night" sung by Murray, Grover and Abby *"I Want Candy" sung by Elmo and the cast *"Meet Me on Sesame Street (reprise)" sung by the cast External links *SesamePlace.com - parade page __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Place Attractions Category:Parades